<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Co jeden řekne při hádce by SallyPejr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091442">Co jeden řekne při hádce</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr'>SallyPejr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>very short tumblr prompts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Musketeers (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Athos | Comte de la Fère, Athos is an idiot, Beta Aramis, Beta Porthos, Constance is the Best, Inspired By Tumblr, Omega Verse, Omega d'Artagnan - Freeform, Society Behaves toward Omegas Same Like Our Toward Women, Tumblr Prompt, funny like there is tag for alpha Athos but not for the rest, it (should) get better, sad D'Artagnan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos zjistil, že je D'Artagnan omega a ne beta, a vybuchnul. Jak se dalo čekat. Ale pokud chce zastavit Gaskoňce před odchodem z Paříže, musí začít žehlit.</p><p>(Inspirováno tumblr prompt od tiptoe39 – super sappy lines prompt.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>possible future d'Artagnan/Athos | Comte de la Fère</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>very short tumblr prompts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Co jeden řekne při hádce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tiptoe39 – super sappy lines prompt – 11: I thought you didn't want me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Porthosi!" zavolá D'Artagnan přes nádvoří, než se rozběhne za známou trojicí mušketýrů.</p><p>„Co tady děláš?" spíš na něj zavrčí, než že by se ptal Athos, ovšem mladý Gaskoněc ho okázale ignoruje.</p><p>„Zde pět pistolí, které ti stále dlužím z karet," povídá D'Artagnan, zatímco podává Porthosovi měšec. „Tím jsou mé dluhy splaceny."</p><p>„Říkal jsem ti, že to nespěchá," hádá se Porthos, ale měšec si vezme.</p><p>„Já vím, ale vzhledem k tomu, že za dva dny odjíždím, měl bych dát své záležitosti do pořádku."</p><p>„Odjíždíš? A kam?!" ptá se ho Aramis poplašeně. I jeho společníci vypadají překvapeně.</p><p>„Zpátky do Lupiac," pousměje se D'Artagnan, ovšem v jeho tváři není špetka radosti. „Bylo mi jasně řečeno, že pokusím-li se zůstat u mušketýrů, bude mé tajemství vyzrazeno, a za to by mě čekalo vězení. A mimo mušketýry nemám v Paříži co pohledávat."</p><p>„Takže se vracíš domů?" ujišťuje se Porthos. „Opravíš dům a budeš farmařit?"</p><p>„Co jiného mi zbývá? Pánové." S tímto rozloučením a dalším neveselým úsměvem se mladý muž otočí na patě a odrázuje pryč, jak rychle mu to jen jde, aniž by musel běžet.</p><p>„Tohle je tvoje vina!" vyjede Aramis po Athosovi, sotva je D'Artagnan z doslechu. „Nikdy by ho ani nenapadlo odsud odjet, kdyby nebylo tebe!"</p><p>„Je to tak lepší. Pro všechny," mračí se Athos.</p><p>„Pro všechny nebo pro tebe?" zeptá se ho Portos.</p><p>„Kdyby někdo přišel na to, že je mezi mušketýry omega, kardinál by se postaral, abychom všichni skončili v Bastile," zasyčí Athos vztekle.</p><p>„Jenže proto to neděláš," přeruší ho Portos tiše. „D'Artagnan byl s námi tři roky. Prakticky neustále. A ani jeden z nás neměl ani tušení, protože ty bylinkové čaje jeho matky fungují a on si dával pozor. Pokud jsme na to nepřišli my, nikdo jiný nemá šanci. Neskrývej svoje vlastní motivy za dobro oddílu."</p><p>„Co tím chceš říct?!"</p><p>„Že ti víc na srdci leží to, že ti D'Artagnan lhal, než co hrozí nám všem," odpoví Aramis za Portose. „Že vyháníš D'Artagnana kvůli sobě a kvůli ničemu jinému. A ničíš tím vás oba."</p><p>„Měl bys to napravit, dokud máš čas," dodá Portos o něco mírnějším tónem, než spolu s Aramisem vyrazí pryč. Athose nechají stát samotného na nádvoří.</p><p>- - o - -</p><p>D'Artagnan si není jistý, co přesně Athos Constance napovídal, aby ho bez hádek a boje vpustila nejen do domu, ale i nahoru do D'Artagnanova pokoje, nicméně to zafungovalo dost dobře, aby to alespoň na chvíli ztišilo její hněv na tohoto idiotského alfu, co si nevidí ani na špičku nosu kvůli své naduté hlavě a přehnané důležitosti. Její slova, ne D'Artagnanova. Ten jen řekl, že je Athos zakomplexovaný, v lihu naložený parchant.</p><p>„Přišel ses ujistit, že odjíždím?" zeptá se D'Artagnan, když už to ticho a zírání mezi nimi nemůže vydržet. Proč sem Athos přišel, když jen stojí ve dveřích, klobouk v ruce, a zírá?</p><p>„Proto si myslíš, že jsem přišel?" zeptá se Athos a z nějakého důvodu zní ublíženě.</p><p>„A pro co jiného?" předstírá D'Artagnan bezstarostnost. „Sám jsi mi řekl, že mě ty ani mušketýři nepotřebujete, že jsem jen hrozbou a pro boj se absolutně nehodím." Což oba vědí, že je lež. Vždyť D'Artagnan trénoval s nerozlučnou trojkou i jinými, patří k těm nejlepším. Ale stačilo, aby Athos zjistil, že je omega a ne beta, jak předstíral, a najednou D'Artagnan neumí ani kord chytit za správný konec, natož používat mušketu.</p><p>„Mluvil jsem ve zlosti, když jsem to říkal," řekne Athos tiše.</p><p>„A ve zlosti přeci řekneme to, co si doopravdy myslíme."</p><p>„Anebo každou lež, o které víme, že ublíží nejvíce," hádá se Athos a konečně se na D'Artganana podívá zpříma. „Protože když jsem zjistil, že jsi omega, že – že jsi mi lhal, připadal jsem si zrazený a raněný. Tak jsem chtěl ranit i tebe. V tu chvíli bych řekl kdejakou lež, jen abych tě donutil cítit, co jsem cítil já."</p><p>Má to být omluva. Nebo aspoň Athos věří, že tohle má být omluva, tím si je D'Artagnan jistý. Ví, že řečeno přímo to od Athose nikdy neuslyší, takže tohle nejspíš mělo být ono.</p><p>„Neřekl jsem vám, že jsem omega pro svou vlastní bezpečnost," začne D'Artagnan tiše. „Nebylo mi milé vám lhát, ale byla to jediná lež, kterou jsem vám řekl. A ve chvíli, kdy jen hrozilo, že by vám tato lež mohla být hrozbou. Hrozila, ne že by šlo o poslední možnost, přiznal jsem se, abych nikoho z vás neuvedl do zbytečného nebezpečí. A tvojí reakce odpovídala tomu, že jsem se přiznal ke královraždě a o zradě Trévilla a vás všech. Tvojí reakcí bylo mě vyhnat a vyhrožovat mi, že pokud se zkusím vrátit mezi mušketýry, řekneš všem, co jsem zač, za což by mě čekalo při nejlepším vězení, při nejhorším smrt. Nebo nejspíš naopak, mám představu o tom, co se děje s omegami v zajetí. Tak mi vysvětli, jak přesně je tvoje chování „ublížím ti stejně jako ty mě" akceptovatelné?! Kde přesně vidíš ono oko za oko?!"</p><p>D'Artagnan se tak snažil zachovat chladný výraz i hlas, ale cítí slzy vzteku, které se mu derou do očí. Slyší, jak hlasitě mluví. Slyší zlost a zklamání ve svém hlase.</p><p>A Athos před ním jen stojí, hlavu svěšenou, čelist sevřenou, klobouk zmačkaný v rukách.</p><p>„Můžu ti nabídnout své důvody, i když ani jeden z nich není dost dobrý," řekne Athos tiše. „Víš, že nemám důvěru v ženy a omegy. A už vůbec ne v kombinaci obojího. Nevěřím jim, protože takové jsou mé zkušenosti. Ty- Tobě- Tobě jsem věřil od začátku a to tvá první slova byla o mé smrti. Věřil jsem ti od začátku. Svěřoval se ti. Byl jsi mi přítelem a důvěrníkem a- Možná jsem začal doufat i ve víc, i když to pro dva muže, alfu a betu, není nejvhodnější nebo vysloveně schvalované. Ale než jsem se rozhoupal k činu, ty ses přiznal, že jsi omega a najednou-</p><p>„Mojí první reakcí, jako v tolika případech, byla zlost, protože já ti věřil a ty jsi omega a to pro mě automaticky znamenalo, že jsi zrádce, ale přitom jsi to byl ty a- Proto jsem začal křičet a řvát, přesvědčený, že jsi lhal, aby mi bylo ublíženo, takže ti musím ublížit první. A to se mi podařilo. Bohužel. Podařilo se mi ublížit ti, zranit tě. Vyhnal jsem tě. A přitom to je to poslední, co jsem chtěl. Já-" Athosovi se zlomí hlas a on se musí zastavit a odkašlat si, než může pokračovat.</p><p>D'Artagnan jen stojí a mlčí, netušíc, jak reagovat.</p><p>„Nepřišel jsem se ujistit, že odjíždíš," řekne Athos znovu. „Přišel jsem s nadějí, že tě zastavím. Přestože nemám nejmenší právo se ptát. Neměl jsem právo ti vyhrožovat a vyhánět tě. Použít tvoje tajemství proti tobě.</p><p>„Pokud najdeš v sobě ochotu vídat mne a pracovat po mém boku, naše trio čeká jen na tebe. Pokud chceš nadále býti mušketýrem, ale nejsi ochotný trpět mnou přítomnost, řeknu Trévillovi, ať tě přiřadí k jiným. Samozřejmě s důvodem něčeho, co jsem provedl."</p><p>„A co ty?" zeptá se D'Artagnan. „Jsi ochotný pracovat a bojovat po boku nějaké omegy?"</p><p>„Po boku nějaké omegy ne," zavrtí Athos hlavou. „Ale po tvém boku kdykoliv. I když nemá právo," odpoví mu Athos a konečně zvedne pohled z prken podlahy a podívá se D'Artagnanovi do tváře.</p><p>Na dlouho je v místnosti ticho, kdy ti dva jen stojí a hledí na sebe. Ale tohle ticho není zdaleka tak nepříjemné jako po Athosově příchodu. Tohle je spíš nejisté.</p><p>„Měl bych jít," řekne Athos nakonec. „Rozhodnutí je jen na tobě, ale- Neodhazuj svoje přání stát se mušketýrem jen kvůli tomu, že jsem idiot," dodá, než se otočí a zmizí.</p><p>Když do pokoje o něco později vejde Constance, D'Artagnan leží na posteli, nohy mu visí dolů, paži hozenou přes oči.</p><p>„Doufám, že přišel s omluvou," prohlásí Constance rozčíleně.</p><p>„Nepřišel. Místo toho přišel s prosíkem. A důvody. A s přáním, ať se vrátím k mušketýrům," informuje ji D'Artagnan. „Co mám dělat, Constance?"</p><p>„No, je jasné, že se ti ten hlupák líbí," poví mu ta s klidem. „Ovšem je otázkou, zda se ti líbí dost na druhou šanci."</p><p>Na chvíli je ticho. Až podezřelé ticho, vzhledem k tomu, jak D'Artagnanovi rudnou tváře.</p><p>„Co to je? Povídej, co řekl?" vyzvídá Constance.</p><p>„Je možné, že řekl něco o tom, že uvažoval po vztahu se mnou. Tedy před onou hádkou," odpoví ji D'Artagnan skoro šeptem.</p><p>„Muži a obzvláště alfy jsou takoví hlupáci," zalomí Constance rukama. „A ty přemýšlej, jestli ti takový chlap jako pan Athos stojí za druhou šanci pro Paříž, nebo jestli chceš vážně domů."</p><p>„Víš moc dobře, že nechci domů, kde by mě nutili ke sňatku s prvním alfou, co půjde kolem, a kde bych umřel nudou na poli," povzdechne si D'Artagnan.</p><p>„Tak je rozhodnuto," přikývne Constance šťastně. „Nikam nejdeš a ráno se vrátíš k mušketýrům. Ne, raději ne hned zítra, pozítří. Jen ať se pan Athos utápí v nejistotě a pochybách. To mu patří."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>